Many vehicles presently carry a vehicle telematics unit that can be used for communication with third-parties located away from the vehicle. To carry out these communications, the vehicle telematics units use a wireless communication system to send and receive both voice and data communications to/from the vehicle. The communication protocols used to send/receive the voice and data can differ depending on the vehicle telematics unit and/or the wireless communication system. For instance, some vehicle telematics units and/or the wireless communication systems may communicate using a 3G cellular standard, while other units/systems may support a 4G or LTE cellular standard. And depending on which cellular standard is used, it can affect the ability of a vehicle to receive voice or data communications. That is, depending on the cellular standard used by the vehicle telematics unit, it may be able to communicate data but not simultaneously receive voice communications.